Quirkless Hero
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: In a world where being a hero is possible with the ability called a Quirk, there are some that are called Quirkless be that doesn't mean the powerless. Naruto/Harem Izuku/harem


**Disclaimer I own Nothing: Hi everyone this Idea that popped into my head in this world is a fusion of Marvel and DC and SJ and other manga.**

 **Naruto will be taking Izuku place and the Tin Tin look-a-like will have one for all Psych.**

 **there will be genderbending and they are Sasuke, Katsuki, and Shoto why have you see their female counterpart tight**

 **Naruto will Quirkless but he will not be powerless this is an AU and there will be a Hero Museum of heroes of the pass. but there will be villains from Marvel, DC, SJ, and other manga.**

 **Naruto will be known as an energy user and his energy is Chakra and a Hanyo he will also Izuku will have Haki and will be an energy user and will not have all might power if you want Jutsu and move from other anime PM me but they will use some of them like magic from UQ holder or Fairy Tail. instead, he** **will have Haki and Chakra.**

Chapter 1 A fateful meeting of Future Heroes.

At a playground park surrounded by a couple of apartment complexes, there was a small boy about age 4 he has dark green curly hair, green eyes peach skin with freckles on his cheek. He is wearing an Aqua t-shirt green short and red boots.

The boy was beaten up. Then a cute blond hair girl with long straight with her bands hold by a pink horseshoe hairpin where a pink hoody and Purple spandex she is at age 16. She has a very mature body DD cup breast a nice ass flawless peach skin. next to her is a boy around the green hair boy who is poking hit with a stick.

He has spiky red hair that fades into black and frames his face, his skin is tan and has fox whisker marks. His eyes are a sapphire color with slits the boy looked at down boy and gave him a grin showing the green hair boy he has fangs. The Redhead is wearing an orange Gi, black Chinese pant, and blue weighted Shoe, armbands, and shirt.

"Hey, Mosshead your strong," This surprised the green haired boy.

"How can I be strong I don't have a Quirk."

The next thing that came out of the redheaded boy said would change his life forever. "you don't need a Quirk to be strong as long as you have some to protect you can do anything," the boy then inhaled and yelled, "Hey Gramps I found another student!"

Two figures appeared falling down from the sky two of them crushed down the last one stopped and floated off the ground.

"Naruto you shouldn't yell so loud," Said a huge old man with long blond hair. he was wearing a green Kimono, and sandals. next to him is a ghostly old man he has a grayish pink spiky hair and beard a third eye in the middle of his forehead. wearing white sagely robes and a monk staff.

"Jijis this- Sorry I don't think I got your name I'm Uzumaki D. Naruto yours," Naruto said giving the moss haired boy his Hand.

"Midoriya Izuku," Izuku said.

"Will Izuku today you're going to my Gramps Newest student," Naruto said.

"What!" Izuku said which made the two old men blicked and started laughing.

Little did Izuku knew the next ten years with Naruto Jijis hellish training will be worth it.

Learning that Naruto is a Bijuu Hanyo and the hire of Uzutech witch is a tech company that makes house appliance to everyday equipment and over the years Izuku and Naruto became the best of friends. Naruto some Izuku his hero room which has a pitcher of heroes from old T.V., Video Games, Comics, movie, and Real life even some blurry old pitcher of the Dark Knight, an armor replica of Iron Man armor, Ant-man Suit, and merchandise of the armor superheroes show that still run till this very day.

Naruto even felt comfortable showing him his Hanyo form and his biggest fear and meeting another one of Naruto's grandfather from his mother side.

Who took them both two years training trip on an island that has 42 seasons per year and Taught they a new energy.

 **11 years Later Uzumaki Compound.**

A now older Izuku with a runners and Swimmer build, he is wearing a basic Jr. high Japanese Uniform He was invited to see his best friend do to an email saying he needed help. The two have gone to two different schools Naruto want to all every school across Japan meeting and befriending kids and helping them off like this Girl with this Brian washing Quick he felt something off turns out she had a block Chakra that caused her a problem.

"So Naruto what do you wanted to talk about," Izuku said

Naruto is now 14 years old having that same build as Izuku and wearing an Older version of his clothes from all those years ago but the only thing that is different baggy pants is replaced with Black Hakama Pants with a red flames design.

"Do you think I can be A Hero me, an Okami Ryu no Juubi Hanyo from Kunugigaoka Junior High from Class 3-E can be a hero," Naruto said, as his Arms became Draconic and Wolf's ears sported out of his head and ten wolf tail grows out of his tailbone.

"Are Crazy of course Look at me you help so many people like me like that girl with a blocked Chakra point on her brain that would have given her a tumor. Your a helper let me tell you something that you said tell me "you don't need a Quirk to be strong as long as you have some to protect you can do anything," if you a evil being you wouldn't help me or anyone," Izuku said this made Naruto happy.

"I knew why I chose you as a BBILF," Naruto said with tears. Izuku has been a real member of the Naruto's family so much Naruto's parents had arranged a marred contract with Naruto Older Sister Narumi. Who loves him and want him to get a harem of girls. Let's just say Izuku, not a Virgin anymore.

"Okay I heard that you meet Toshinori Yagi or should I said All Might," This shocked Izuku.

"How do you his real name!" Izuku Yelled in shock.

"He was friends with my dad," Naruto said with a sad look in his eyes, "So are you going to take Yagi offer," Naruto said.

"No, I'm not taking his offer for One For All but I'm honored that he wanted me to have it," Izuku then gave him an I caught your hand in the Cookie jar look.

"I know what you did to help me with the slug villain with your Golden Chakra Chains grabbing Me and Katsuki but did you had to drop me on the ground," Izuku said.

"Wold you wanted me to carry you like a Prince," Naruto said. "I like you men, but as a brother."

"So is that what you wanted to ask me," Izuku said.

"No Sis wanted to give your DNA an upgrade be Making you a Yokai as Bijuu my family can do this but it's up to you to sacrifice you Humanity she just wanted me to tell you this," Naruto said.

"This is a first Narumi always pin me down and tell me what was going to happen," Izuku said.

"My sis has her moment one of them is she love to play cat and mouse," Naruto said

"Okay I'll do it maybe an upgrade is needed in like," Izuku said

The two spend the time doing nothing but talking playing video-games and sparing until Izuku had to leave "Narumi will be the one doing the ritual," Naruto said "Okay see you after the ten months," Izuku said.

 **10 months later**

Naruto and Izuku were shocked seeing a Yellow Octopus man using the afterimage technique wearing a fake human disguise. "Go go Naruto Go go Naruto," the huge Octopus yelled.

 **End**

 **Now how thinks what I'm going to work on next**

 **If any of you thought of AssClass your right Naruto will still be a Ten Tail Okami Ryu Hanyo but there will be no MHA the Story will be called True ninja Assassin fanfic will be an AU version of the Story that story I'll be working on there will be hit of that story in Quirkless Heroes**


End file.
